


Раэл. Дело о невинных моделях

by mila007



Series: Раэл [2]
Category: Castle, Хроники странного королевства - Панкеева | Chronicles of the Strange Kingdom - Pankeeva
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Detectives, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детективу Толику и писателю Раэлу предстоит расследовать еще одно дело. Ну, и разобраться со своей личной жизнью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раэл. Дело о невинных моделях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Strange Kingdom 2014

– Доброе утро, – буркнул Кангрем, ни на кого не глядя.  
Толик поднял голову и посмотрел на входящего в участок хмурого Витьку:  
– Судя по твоему виду – не очень. Что у тебя уже с утра приключилось?  
– Утро, – Виктор прошествовал на свое рабочее место, плюхнулся на стул, откатился от стола и закинул ноги на столешницу. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он ответил:  
– Ночь не спал. Меня затопили соседи сверху, причем, основательно так залили. Мы полночи потом ведрами воду выгребали. Так что я и поспал всего ничего. Буду храпеть или Макс зайдет – пинай, – с этими словами Виктор закрыл глаза, погружаясь в дремоту.  
Толик покачал головой, но дергать друга не стал. Наоборот, шикнул на влетевшую как всегда чуть ли не кубарем Сашу.  
– А тебя там твой бойфренд ждет, – уже на полтона ниже сказала напарница.  
– У меня нет бойфренда, – в стотысячный раз повторил Толик.  
– Ну, любовник. Или как тебе больше нравится? Партнер для секса? – мелкая зараза показала язык.  
Толик лишь вздохнул. Их отношения с Раэлом были странными. Если их вообще можно было назвать отношениями. Толик скорее назвал бы это сексом на регулярной основе. Вот уже второй месяц Раэл ходил в участок, как к себе на работу. Впрочем, он и называл это работой – был первым в мире «реальным консультирующим сыщиком, если ты понимаешь, о чем я». Благодаря своей дружбе с Главой департамента, Раэл легко получил разрешение на допуск гражданского лица в полицейскую вотчину. И теперь бессовестно оным разрешением пользовался, казалось бы, задавшись целью сжить со свету детектива Глеанна. И если бы дело было только в работе!  
Раэл заявлялся к Толику домой в любое время дня или ночи и нахально располагался в его маленькой квартирке. Он приносил мышей его удаву, кормил его черепаху и тараканов. Он перетягивал на себя одеяло, когда оставался ночевать. Зато варил по утрам божественный кофе. И всегда после секса выпинывал Толика в душ.  
Вот секса у них было действительно много. И это, пожалуй, являлось тем единственным фактором, который более-менее примирил Толика с присутствием в его жизни Раэла. Которого все окружающие, отчего-то, считали его бойфрендом.  
Бойфренд, ха! И это при том, что ни на одно полноценное свидание они так и не сходили. Они, если задуматься, вообще не ходили на свидания. Если не считать таковыми обеды в полицейской столовке, да перекусы фаст-фудом на выездах. Даже у Витьки со всем его скептическим отношением к романтике язык не повернется назвать свиданием совместные выезды на места преступлений или полуночное бдение в засаде на очередного подозреваемого.  
Пока же присутствие Раэла в его жизни становилось постоянным и привычным. А Толик таким раскладом был недоволен. Он сомневался, что их отношения продлятся долго – с замиранием сердца детектив ждал, когда Раэлу это все надоест и он отправится искать новых впечатлений в другом месте. К тому же то, что гражданский вмешивается в дела полиции (даже если порой его вмешательство помогает раскрутить все дело) здорово раздражало опытных работников. Из-за этого Витька все чаще срывался на стажерах, Саша с головой ушла в компьютеры, и Толик один-одинешенек представал пред светлы очи начальства, умоляющего, чтобы варвары-детективы не навредили приставленному к ним золотому мальчику. А то Глава департамента с него голову снимет.  
– Доброе утро, – при виде Толика, Раэл осветил мир белозубой улыбкой. – А я тебе кофе принес! Куда мы сегодня? Есть новые дела?  
Вот как на такой щенячий восторг реагировать? Толик вздохнул, забрал стаканчик с кофе из рук Раэла и пошел на стоянку. Как и ожидалось, писатель увязался за ним. Что ж, еще одна скучная поездка в поисках улик обретает яркие краски. Хотя бы одну яркую краску. Бирюзовую.  
День прошел скучно и без происшествий. Вначале они патрулировали свой район. При этом все время Раэл просидел, уткнувшись носом в лептоп и ожесточенно печатая что-то на клавиатуре. Толик, уже не раз за эти несколько месяцев наблюдавший “творческие приходы”, даже музыку в машине выключил – чтоб поменьше раздражителей было у господина детективщика. Когда кто-то мешал ему работать, Раэл становился до ужаса нервным и капризным. Впрочем, предлагать ему оставаться и писать дома или в участке Толик больше не рисковал – ему нагоняев от начальства было предостаточно, чтобы еще и от своего любовника их получать.  
После дежурства они расстались – Толик ушел обедать и разбирать папки с делами, а Раэл убежал по своим многочисленным делам. Порой Толик порывался расспросить его об этом поподробнее – ведь странно не знать о человеке, с которым ты спишь уже несколько месяцев кряду, ничего, кроме стандартных анкетных данных, полученных еще на первом допросе. По сути, из всей личной информации о Раэле, Толик знал лишь о его предпочтениях в постели. Он не имел понятия о его делах, о его друзьях и круге общения вне полицейского участка. И это начинало тяготить. Толик понимал, что разница в социальном статусе у них огромная – простой детектив и гениальный писатель, чьи книги становились бестселлерами и были экранизированы в Голливуде. Вот потому-то так и сопротивлялся Толик всем попыткам Раэла соблазнить его – знал, что не удержится, что привяжется к этому странному, невероятному человеку. И что не будет знать, что с этим делать.  
Сегодня, ради разнообразия, домой детектив Глеанн добрался в приличное время. Подбросив по дороге Сашку, он распрощался со своей сотрудницей и направился домой. В квартире было пусто и тихо. Покормив домашний зоопарк, Толик принял душ, помаялся с полчаса ничегонеделанием и в итоге решил лечь спать, раз уж такая оказия и его никуда не срывают.  
Как оказалось позже, лечь спать пораньше было отличным решением. Потому что вызов разбудил его в два часа ночи. На место преступления Толик приехал сонный и всклокоченный. Там уже обретались Санька с Витькой и Дэном. Последний сидел на корточках у свеженького трупа и проводил осмотр. Раэла поблизости не наблюдалось, и Толик вздохнул. С облегчением или разочарованием – сам не понял. Но да, изнеженной богеме труднее подхватиться с кровати по внеурочному звонку.  
– Ночи, – зевнул Толик. – Что у нас?  
– Привет, – сказал Дэн. Он был на удивление свежим и выспавшимся, так что завидовать ему хотелось очень сильно. – Тело неизвестной. С колотой раной в спине.  
Толик осмотрел молодую девушку в ярком розовом платье, лежащую в луже воды на дне чаши фонтана. Ее длинные волосы были спутаны и в беспорядке лежали на холодных плитах чаши. Жаль, молодая, красивая…  
– А где ее туфли? – он обратил внимание на то, что она была босая.  
– Ищут, – хмуро ответил Витька. – Ее такой и нашли.  
– Оу, у нас убийство модельки?  
Толик вздрогнул, услышав бодрый голос Раэла. Повернувшись, он увидел подходящего писателя, нагруженного кофе. Раэл был одет в жемчужно-серый костюм, бирюзовая рубашка распахнута на груди, а прядки волос, выбившиеся из длинной косы, облепили чуть влажную шею. По всей видимости, поднимать из постели господина писателя не пришлось. По крайней мере, не из его – так точно. И пока Толик боролся с некстати вспыхнувшей ревностью, Раэл раздал всем присутствующим детективам по стаканчику кофе и присел на корточки рядом с Дэном.  
– У нас убийство неизвестной девушки, – сказал Толик, отхлебнув кофеинчику и стараясь поменьше пялиться на любовника.  
– Нет-нет-нет-нет, Толик, она определенно модель, – помотал головой Раэл. – Посмотри на нее! Чрезмерная худоба, слишком яркий макияж, волосы, пересушенные от постоянных завивок и укладок. И платье – платье, несомненно, модельное. Сейчас проходит неделя высокой моды… – на этих словах Витька закатил глаза и пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное по отношению к людям нетрадиционной ориентации. – И не далее как вчера, я имел удовольствие лицезреть это платье на показе коллекции Луи Галланта. Готов поспорить на что угодно – девушка из его моделей.  
– Твои догадки прекрасны, – вздохнул Толик, – но сейчас меня больше волнует, где ее обувь и сумочка. Сааааш?  
– Проводится обыск всех мусорников и подворотен в округе. Пока пусто.  
– О, а что это у нее на запястье? – протянул руку Раэл.  
Дэн вовремя успел хлопнуть его по ладони и сам аккуратно снял бумажный браслетик.  
– Это клубный флаер.  
– И на нем инициалы Луи Галланта! – торжествующе вскричал Раэл. – Мне кажется, месье Луи сможет пролить свет на личность этой девушки.   
Толик с Витькой тоскливо переглянулись. Связываться с богемой от модельного бизнеса никому не хотелось.  
– Ты его знаешь? – вздохнув, спросил Толик.  
– Шутишь? – Раэл ехидно посмотрел на него. – Та голубая рубашка, пуговицы на которой ты с мясом вырвал не далее чем на прошлой неделе, была из его осенней коллекции!  
Толик попытался испепелить писателя взглядом, но Раэл лишь еще больше разулыбался. Дэн хмыкнул, возвращаясь к осмотру тела, а Витька неприлично заржал, хлопнул Толика по плечу и поплелся к машине. Рабочий день начался идеально.

С самого утра Толик с Раэлом направились в гости к Луи Галланту. У него был очередной показ, и лишь по личной просьбе Раэла он согласился уделить им время в процессе его подготовки.  
– Раэл!  
– Луи!  
Дождавшись, пока они расцелуются, Толик представился:  
– Детектив Глеанн. Добрый день. Мы хотим задать вам несколько вопросов. Вам знакома эта девушка? – он протянул модельеру фото с места преступления.  
Луи побледнел и облизал разом пересохшие губы:  
– Она… Этого не может быть! Какой кошмар!  
– Вы знаете ее? – повторил Толик.  
– Да, да, конечно. Это Акрилла Танта, моя модель. Я собирался сделать ее лицом своей новой коллекции. Она мертва? – Луи достал платочек из нагрудного кармана и принялся им обмахиваться. Да уж, богема к таким явлениям не привычна.  
– Убита. Сегодня ночью ее тело нашли в чаше фонтана неподалеку от центра. При ней не было никаких документов, но она была одета в ваше платье.  
– Да, это из моей новой коллекции. Платье, я так понимаю, я назад не получу?  
– Теперь это улика, – жестко отрезал Толик.  
– К тому же, я сомневаюсь, что с розового шелка легко свести кровь, – вступил в разговор Раэл. – Даже если вы зашьете дыру на спине.  
Модельер побледнел еще больше, но Толик отчего-то не испытывал к нему жалости.  
– Кстати, – спохватился Раэл. – Вы не помните, какие туфли были на ней?  
– Отлично помню. Розовые шелковые лодочки, которые я взял напрокат у Алана. Их, я так полагаю, мне тоже не вернут?  
– Возможно. Когда их найдут.  
– Ужасно. Это просто ужасно! Моя презентация теперь под угрозой…  
– Уверен, вы найдете множество претенденток на место Акриллы, – неприязненно заметил Толик. – Акрилла работала у вас? Можете сказать, с кем она общалась? Были ли у нее друзья, подруги в вашей… тусовке?  
– Да. Да, конечно. Она дружила с Алисой Монкар, – он оглянулся вокруг. – Да вот же она, в свадебном платье. Можете с ней поговорить сейчас, ее выход в самом конце.  
Толик с Раэлом переглянулись и направились к Алисе.  
– Королева мертва, да здравствует королева? – ехидно усмехнулся Раэл, разглядывая новоиспеченный номер один в показе Луи Галланта.  
– Да уж, модель занимает место своей мертвой подруги, – краем губ улыбнулся Толик. – Прям сюжет из твоих книжек.  
– Пф, я такую дешевку не пишу! Добрый день, Алиса, – Раэл включил свою профессиональную улыбку.  
Девушка повернулась в сторону подошедших:  
– Добрый день. Мы знакомы?  
– Меня зовут Раэл, а это – детектив Глеанн. Мы расследуем убийство Акриллы Танта.  
Алиса побледнела так сильно, что это было видно даже сквозь макияж:  
– Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, – выдохнула она, прижимая руки к животу. Закрыв глаза и сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, она восстановила душевное равновесие. – Господи, а ведь на мне же ее платье! Это она, а не я, должна была сегодня выходить заключительным аккордом! Я звонила ей все утро, но она не брала трубку. Я подумала, у нее сдали нервы – последнее время она постоянно была на взводе.  
– Вы дружили?  
– Да. Она, как и я, из небольшого городка. Таким, как мы, необходимо держаться вместе. Я всегда ей это говорила. О господи, – Алиса принялась обмахиваться обеими ладонями. – Это ужасно. А Кристоф уже об этом знает?  
– Кристоф? – переспросил Толик.  
– Кристоф Танта, – кивнула Алиса. – Отец Акриллы.

К отцу жертвы Толик малодушно отправил Саньку – как девушка, возможно, она будеть более тактична и хоть чуть-чуть сможет смягчить новости. Раэл никак не прокомментировал такое решение, зато всю дорогу до участка рассуждал вслух о модельном ряде рубашек от Луи. Толик догадывался, что это все делается специально, потому на подначки не реагировал.  
Абсолютно убитого горем господина Танту привезли в участок, для формального опознания. Пока Саша оформляла документы, Толик поил отца чаем и расспрашивал про его дочь.  
– У нее не было проблем на работе? С коллегами? Алиса Монкар, ее подруга, упомянула, что Акрилла последние дни была не в форме.  
– Да, да, – господин Танта сделал большой глоток чая и отставил кружку. Переплетя пальцы обеих рук в замок, он долго смотрел на них, прежде чем ответить. – В последнее время она была нервной.  
– Почему?  
– У нее вышел откровенно неудачным фотосет, который сделал Багги. И она должна была фотографироваться снова. А поскольку это были последние фотосессии перед тем, как Луи Галлант огласил бы на пресс-конференции имя нового лица для своей компании, Акрилла очень переживала, чтобы это не сказалось на его выборе, – помолчав, он добавил, – Багги ее не любил.  
– Багги? Это кто?  
– Это фотограф предстоящей кампании. Акрилла жаловалась, что с ним ей тяжело работать. Я сам в прошлом фотограф, так что понимал ее жалобы – в таких мелочах всегда виновата не модель, а постановщик.  
– А кроме работы у нее были недоброжелатели?  
– Вы шутите? – господин Танта поднял взгляд на детектива и заломил брови. – Нет, вы точно не в курсе? Ее преследовали! Ее сталкер… присылал ее фото, писал ей эти гадкие письма. А моя девочка, она такая невинная, она не знала даже, что такое бывает! Мы же порядка десяти заявлений в полицию написали! А вы никак не реагировали! Говорили, что это большой город, она – красивая девочка. Не нападает он на нее – и слава богу! Велели приходить только с реальными делами, которых у вас и так выше крыши! – господин Танта разошелся, под конец своего монолога уже крича и брыжжа слюной.  
Толик с Раэлом переглянулись. Толику было очень неприятно слышать такое, но выгораживать полицию он не стал – с одной стороны, да, реальных дел было намного больше, чем этих якобы угроз, но… Обидно, что в этот раз они оказались не пустым бредом фанатика.  
– Господин Танта, мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы найти ее убийцу. Обещаем вам. У вас остались какие-то письма или фотографии, которые он присылал?  
– Да, я сохранял все – как улики. Было бы глупо от них избавляться.

На следующий день работа в участке кипела. Эксперты со всех сторон осмотрели, чуть ли не облизали предоставленные безутешным отцом письма и фотографии. Судя по ракурсу, последние были сделаны с крыши дома напротив, и Виктор вызвался съездить осмотреть местность на предмет улик. Толик попытался вызвонить по личному номеру Багги Дорса – фотографа коллекции Луи Галлантского, но тот, видимо, был на показе и на звонки не реагировал. Делать нечего – пришлось ехать и общаться на месте.  
Павильон для показа вновь встретил детектива Глеанна суетой и мельтешением ярких красок, высоких моделек и жеманных стилистов. Самого Багги удалось выловить под подиумом, где он непрерывно щелкал затвором фотоаппарата.  
– Господин Дорс? – Толик тронул за локоть увлекшегося фотографа.  
– Я же сказал, что занят! Можно подождать? – рявкнул, не оглядываясь, Багги.  
Толик вздохнул. А хотел же по-хорошему. Он достал значок и помотал им перед объективом камеры:  
– Детектив Глеанн. Я расследую убийство модели Акриллы Танта. Насколько мне известно, вы были ее последним фотографом.  
Багги опустил фотоаппарат и внимательно рассмотрел вначале значок, затем самого Толика.  
– Я вас слушаю, детектив.  
– Говорят, вы с покойной были не в лучших отношениях?  
– Ха, отношения, – он фыркнул. – Я сделал девочке фотосет. Он получился неудачным – в тот день она была не в форме, совсем деревянная. Конечно же, она распсиховалась и попыталась обвинить меня во всех грехах. Но я хороший фотограф, об этом все знают!  
Толик поморщился от физически ощутимых волн самодовольства, исходящих от фотографа.  
– Так что, – продолжал тем временем Багги, – на нее особо не обратили внимания, и Луи просто договорился про повторную съемку. На которую она не явилась.  
– Когда должна была быть пересъемка?  
– Вчера.  
В этот момент у Толика зазвонил телефон. Извинившись, он отошел в сторону.  
– Да, Витька, что у тебя?  
– Клад! Коробка от карты памяти. С пальчиками.  
– Угу. И какие мы в очереди на идентификацию отпечатков?  
– Первые, – вздохнул Витька. – Раэл вновь подсуетился.  
– Определится кто, выезжайте на место. И держите меня в курсе.  
– Да, босс.  
– Иди ты, – усмехнулся Толик. Затем вернулся к ожидающему его фотографу:  
– Когда вы последний раз видели Акриллу?  
– Позавчера. Мы пересеклись на подготовке к шоу, – Багги посмотрел на подиум. У него явно чесались руки – хотелось продолжать снимать. – Послушайте, детектив, я понимаю, у вас работа. Но и у меня тоже. Я не знаю, что произошло с Акриллой. И мне жаль девочку, ее ждало бы большое будущее, если бы она не так задирала свой хорошенький носик. Но я к ее смерти отношения не имею. И попрошу вас не лишать меня права на жизнь и на работу.  
Толик долго изучал пританцовывающего перед ним фотографа. Таких эгоцентричных типов детектив перевидал достаточно. Даже смотреть на него было противно, поэтому он с радостью завершил разговор:  
– Идите, Дорс. Живите.  
Отпустив облегченно вздохнувшего фотографа, Толик оглядел зал. В толпе мелькнула Алиса – это было кстати. Нужно узнать у нее, говорила ли ей подруга что-нибудь о своем сталкере. По идее, девочки таким делятся.  
Однако до Алисы он дойти не успел – зажглись софиты центральной сцены и туда выскочил Луи Галлантский.  
– Добрый день, уважаемые дамы и господа. Итак, вот он, тот день, когда я наконец-то представляю вам лицо моей новой коллекции. Мы все с вами знаем, что я хотел видеть в этом месте Акриллу Танта, но, к сожалению, ее уже нет с нами, – он сделал картинную паузу, опустив глаза вниз в жесте скорби. – Однако жизнь продолжается, и я рад, что в память о ней могу представить на месте главной своей модели Алису Монкар!  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами, светящаяся, как солнце, Алиса, выпорхнула из толпы и встала по правую руку от модельера. Засверкали сотни вспышек, репортеры наперебой начали выкрикивать вопросы. Толик посмотрел на этот гламурный праздник жизни и решил, что с Алисой переговорит позже. Пусть насладится триумфом.

Спустя несколько часов Толику перезвонил Виктор и сказал, что личность неизвестного фотографа определили, более того – он задержан и направляется в участок. Толик похвалил коллег за расторопность и тоже порулил к месту работы.  
К тому моменту, как Толик приехал в участок, туда уже был доставлен господин Лест – тот самый фотограф-преследователь. Толик с брезгливостью рассматривал его через стекло комнаты для допросов.  
– Он уже что-то сказал? – спросил он у Александры. В допросной вместе с Лестом находились Раэл и Виктор, и подобное соседство нервировало всех троих. Хотя, все-таки, лишь двоих – Раэл выглядел абсолютно спокойным и расслабленным, задавая наводящие вопросы так, будто это он тут был детективом и хозяином положения. Порою Толик отлично понимал, за что Виктор на дух их личного писателя не переносит.  
– Фотографии делал он, да. Но письма писал не он. Заказчика фотографий он не называет, – рассказывала Саша. – Карта памяти в его камере была пуста, но мы отдали ее айтишникам, они обещали, – она посмотрела на часы, – о, уже через полчаса предоставить восстановленные данные.  
– Это все хорошо. Но что-то я не слышу бурной радости в твоем голосе.  
– Знаешь, что еще фиговее? – вздохнула девушка. – На момент убийства у него есть алиби. Железобетонное. Он работает в одном из казино города и в ночь убийства стоял за рулеткой. Мы получили записи охраны казино – на всех камерах его видно.  
Толик негромко выругался.  
– Когда этим двоим надоест играться, отправьте его в камеру. У него нет ни лицензии детектива, ни журналиста, я так понимаю? Значит, будет отвечать за сталкинг по закону, – он развернулся и направился к выходу.  
– А ты куда? – крикнула вдогонку Александра.  
– В морг. Хочу уточнить кое-что по орудию убийства.

Во владениях Дэна было светло и чисто, пахло свежим дезинфектором и ароматным чаем. Видимо, Дэн как раз решил устроить себе перерыв.  
– Привет. Пить будешь? – улыбнулся Рельмо.  
– Привет. Разве что выпить, но я ж при исполнении. Слушай, Дэн, я по делу этой девочки-модели. Просмотрел твой отчет о вскрытии. Ты правда не смог определить орудие убийства?  
Дэн вздохнул и отпил из кружки:  
– Да. Это что-то… странное. Оно пирамидальной формы – очень вытянутой пирамиды. Это не нож, не кинжал и даже не кусок арматуры. С таким раньше не сталкивался. Плюс, в ране обнаружены осколки стекла. Так что ее закололи какой-то стеклянной фигней. Судя по размеру раны, фигня должна быть объемной и достаточно массивной.  
Детектив нахмурился. Еще и неизвестное орудие убийства искать…  
– То есть, ты вообще не представляешь, что это могло быть?  
– Возможно, какая-то статуэтка или что-то в том же духе, – развел руками Дэн. – Но зуб давать не буду.  
– Да уж, это не особенно радует. Ты прям у меня из-под ног почву выбиваешь тем, что не можешь дать точного ответа. Кто еще, если не ты?  
– Привык ты к хорошему, детектив Глеанн. А ведь другим участкам не так с патологоанатомами везет.  
Толик рассмеялся.  
– Сам разбаловал. Ты Стелле показывал тело?  
– Да, и она тоже ума не приложит, чем девочку так, – Дэн помолчал. Затем добавил: – Жалко. Она же совсем молоденькая, девятнадцать лет всего! И знаешь, что самое интересное? Она до сих пор девушкой была.  
Толик аж присвистнул от удивления:  
– Я и не думал, что такое бывает. Особенно в их сфере. Но отец у нее строгий, и, как я понял, она всегда и во всем его слушалась.  
– Они верующие, что ли?  
– Да черт их знает, – отмахнулся Толик. – Девочку-то не вернешь.  
– И то верно, – вздохнул Дэн.  
– А знаешь, что? Налей-ка и мне чайку. Тихо у тебя тут, хорошо. Хоть отдохну.  
Дэн встал и поставил чайник.  
– Кстати, а что это ты без своего хвостика ко мне пришел? Или голубки разругались?  
Толик зарычал, а Рельмо рассмеялся.  
– Ладно, ладно, я пошутил. Вот тебе чай.  
Они спокойно пили чай и болтали о всякой чепухе, пока в отцовскую вотчину не влетела радостная и вся какая-то взбудораженная Александра:  
– Толик! Ты ни за что не поверишь, чьи еще фото обнаружены на той флешке!  
– Ну? – поторопил разом подобравшийся Толик.  
– Фото Алисы Монкар. Фото в стиле ню, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – девушка выразительно подвигала бровями.  
– Отлично. Поедешь со мной на задержание?  
– Витька уже в машине. С Раэлом. Так что тебе лучше поторопиться, пока они друг друга не переубивали, – захихикала Санька.

Задержание новоназванного лица компании наделало сильного шороху в модельной тусовке. Пока Раэл успокаивал Луи, убеждая его не оказывать сопротивления службе правопорядка, Толик с Витькой препроводили задержанную госпожу Монкар до машины. Всю дорогу до участка девушка сыпала проклятиями и угрозами, требовала адвоката, звонка отцу и присутствия самого Луи. Впрочем, Витька благополучно пропускал это все мимо ушей, сделав музыку погромче, Раэл внимательно слушал ее проклятия, подзадоривая в особо красочных местах, а Толик мечтал оказаться подальше от этого цирка.  
Вид допросной здорово охладил пыл сверхновой звезды. Впрочем, запястья она терла с таким видом, будто ей не наручники во время задержания надели, а кандалы с пудовой гирей на каждом браслете. Конечно, это не золотые произведения из мастерских Рутгера Шварца.  
– Я требую адвоката! – завопила она, как только Толик с Раэлом зашли в допросную.  
– Пока вас ни в чем не обвиняют. Вас просто привезли поговорить, – хмыкнул Толик. – Или вам есть что скрывать?  
– Нет, – смешалась Алиса.  
– А как насчет романа с господином Лестом? – вкрадчиво спросил Раэл. – Или сговоров с ним, чтобы он следил за вашей “лучшей” подругой?  
– Это недоказуемо! – зло сощурилась Алиса.  
– Почему же тогда ваши фото сняты той же камерой и на ту же карту, что и сталкерские снимки Акриллы? – Толик красивым жестом швырнул на стол пачку распечатанных фотографий. – А конверты, в которых приходили угрозы, согласно реестру, куплены в почтовом отделении возле вашего дома?  
На миг на красивом личике мелькнул испуг, но затем она взяла себя в руки.  
– Я не убивала ее, – твердо сказала Алиса, презрительно скривив губы. – Да, я виновата в угрозах, приходивших в ее адрес. Но меня тоже можно понять. Когда ты изо дня в день пашешь, как проклятая, за то, чтобы стать номером один, а тут ниоткуда является эта нетраханная дурочка, папина дочурка, и внезапно обходит тебя! Мне надоело быть вторым номером. И я подумала, что если ее хорошенько припугнуть, она свалит обратно в свою глушь и не будет путаться у меня под ногами.  
Толик смотрел и дивился тому, как некрасиво сейчас исказились черты привлекательного лица. Неужели из зависти к чужому успеху можно опуститься так низко?  
– Где вы были в ночь ее убийства?  
– На той же вечеринке, что и она. Она ушла оттуда пораньше – собиралась на встречу с Багги. Накануне он сделал ей ужасный фотосет, и она хотела переговорить с ним по поводу пересъемки.  
– Отчего фотосет не удался?  
Алиса фыркнула.  
– Это всем понятно. Ты даешь Багги то, что он хочет – он делает тебе отличный фотосет. Он сделал ей стандартное предложение, а эта дурочка отказалась с ним спать. Носилась со своей девственностью, как с главной ценностью, – Алиса пожала плечами. – Каждому свое, конечно. Я тогда сказала ей, это не самое худшее, что может с тобой случиться. Тебе может понравиться. Мне – понравилось. Она лишь расплакалась и сказала, что отец ее убьет, если она незамужней с мужчиной ляжет.   
Толик с Раэлом переглянулись, с трудом сдерживая желание покрутить пальцем у виска. Впрочем, еще и не такое встречали.  
– В тот вечер, за день до пересъемки, она встретилась с Багги на вечеринке у Луи. И ушла с ним. Я подумала, она взялась за ум и решила все-таки переспать с ним. Серьезно, один секс – это небольшая плата за такие гонорары и мировую славу, – Алиса пожала плечами.  
– Все ясно, – Толик поднялся и направился к выходу из допросной. Раэл последовал за ним.  
– Что теперь с ней будет? – спросил Раэл.  
Они стояли перед стеклом, глядя на абсолютно чуждую для этой обстановки Алису – в своем дорогом платье, макияже и украшениях она выглядела диковинной птицей, по ошибке попавшей в клетку. Плотоядной птицей, – поправил себя Толик.  
– Скорее всего, будет отвечать вместе с Лестом. И в любом случае нужно донести это до Луи.  
– Я об этом позабочусь, – кивнул Раэл. – Вряд ли она после этого сможет найти работу в модельном бизнесе.  
Они переглянулись.  
– Ну-с, – улыбнулся Раэл, – съездим в гости к господину Дорсу?  
Толик непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ, а Раэл уже подхватил его под руку и потянул в сторону выхода.

*** * ***

Уже подъезжая к квартире Багги Дорса Толик нахмурился. Дом, в котором она была расположена, выходил фасадом на площадь с фонтаном. Фонтаном, в котором была найдено тело Акриллы.  
Дверь он открыл после первого же звонка.  
– Детектив эээ…  
– Глеанн, – подсказал Толик.  
– Да, точно, детектив Глеанн! Добрый вечер. Чем обязан?  
– Мы можем пройти? – спросил Раэл, бесцеремонно отодвигая с дороги Багги и по-хозяйски заходя в чужую квартиру.  
– Это мой напарник, он осмотрится пока здесь, вы не против?  
Багги пожал плечами.  
– Нет, что вы. Признаться, я был удивлен, когда арестовали Алису.  
– Вы были близки?  
– Нет, вряд ли это можно так назвать. Я просто сделал ей несколько фотосессий, как и прочим девочкам, которые работают с этим домом моды.  
– Да, это мы слышали, – сказал Раэл, подходя к окну и выглядывая на улицу. Чаша фонтана прекрасно просматривалась из этого места. – Отличный вид, господин Дорс.  
– Да, не жалуюсь, – усмехнулся тот. – Так чего вам угодно?  
– Вы встречались с Акриллой ночью накануне ее гибели? – спросил Толик, внимательно глядя на фотографа.  
– Мы пересекались на вечеринке, но я ушел с нее рано – разболелась голова, а на следующий день была назначена фотосессия.  
– Значит, вы ушли в одиночестве, да?  
Пока Толик отвлекал Дорса вопросами, Раэл внимательно осматривал гостиную, выполненную в серо-жемчужных тонах. Его внимание привлекло что-то розовое, мелькнувшее за большим диваном. Обойдя, он увидел пару розовых женских туфель.  
– Что вы делаете? – воскликнул Багги.  
– Что тут у нас? – Раэл достал из кармана платок и взялся за тонкую шпильку одной из туфель. – Хм, розовые шелковые лодочки. Если не ошибаюсь, из коллекции Алана? Не такие ли были на Акрилле в ту ночь?  
– Вы ушли в одиночестве? – повторил Толик свой вопрос, выжидательно глядя на фотографа. Пока тот раздумывал над вопросом, детектив осмотрелся. Недалеко от него стояло две черные полочки, выделявшиеся на общем молочно-белом фоне комнаты. На одной из них стояла хрустальная статуэтка, по форме напоминающая четырехгранную пирамиду. Сильно вытянутую четырехгранную пирамиду. Он подошел поближе и вчитался.  
– О, “За достижения в фотографии”. Но вот рядом – пустая полка. Кажется, еще одного трофея вы недосчитались? – он оглянулся на Дорса.  
– Да, это уборщица, – невнятно пробормотал Багги. – Она разбила ее вчера. Я был очень зол.  
Раэл задумчиво покрутил найденной туфлей, придерживая ее за шпильку.  
– Вы знаете, господин Дорс, я не детектив, но мне кажется, Толик сейчас предложит вам проехаться вместе с нами.  
– Да, – кивнул Толик. – Именно так я и сделаю.  
Багги Дорс тяжело вздохнул.

Пожалуй, после туалетов допросная была самым посещаемым местом в участке. Так тоскливо думал Толик, оказавшись в этой замечательной комнате в который раз за день. Раэл на этот раз стоял, небрежно прислонившись к стене, тогда как Багги развалился на стуле для допрашиваемых и корчил наглую морду. Впрочем, после того, как ему вежливо объяснили, что с обвинениями в убийстве не принято шутить, тут же настроился на более дружелюбный лад.  
– Хорошо, слушайте, в тот вечер Акрилла была у меня. Но она ушла живая и здоровая.  
– Зачем она приходила к вам? – спросил Толик, следя за бегающими глазками фотографа.  
– Она сама нашла меня на той вечеринке. Сказала, что передумала, что мы должны быть одной командой…  
– И вы решили, что в переводе это значит “да, милый, трахни меня”? – подал голос Раэл.  
– Вы со всеми своими моделями спите? – хмыкнул Толик. – Не для протокола.  
Багги лишь хмыкнул и продолжил:  
– С вечеринки мы ушли вместе, приехали ко мне, устроились на диване и выпили вина. Я уже настроился на продолжение, но она внезапно отстранилась и сказала, что мы должны обсудить нашу маленькую сделку. Чтобы я сказал, что именно она должна сделать ради хороших фото.  
Толик устало потер переносицу:  
– Она вас записывала?  
– Тайного агента из нее бы не получилось, – фыркнул Багги. – Так что я выхватил у нее сумочку, вытащил телефон, а она начала выдирать его у меня из рук. Я вскочил, она ринулась за мной. Я отдал ей телефон и сказал убираться, но она совсем с катушек слетела. Схватила мою награду, начала нею размахивать, пока не попала по каминной полке и не отбила кусок. Тогда я попытался его отнять. Вот! – он закатал рукав, обнажая перевязанную чуть ниже локтя руку. – Она расцарапала мне руку моим же призом! Так что я отступил, а она ушла, как была – босая, с сумочкой и куском моей награды в руках. Но она уходила от меня живая!  
– Отличная история, – фыркнул Толик. Затем наклонился ближе к Багги и доверчиво прошептал. – Вот только я ни единому вашему слову не верю!  
– Да клянусь вам, я ее не убивал! – Дорс весь взмок, пот лил градом с его лица, а руки дрожали. – Прослушайте запись на ее телефоне!  
– Мы не нашли ни ее сумочки, ни ее телефона. Так что сейчас ситуация такова: ваше слово против неопровержимых улик вроде орудия убийства и туфель жертвы, найденных в вашей квартире, – Толик встал и направился к выходу. – Может, ночь в камере освежит вам память.  
– Да поверьте же мне!  
Не слушая дальнейших воплей, Толик покинул допросную. Раэл поспешил за ним. Придержав детектива под руку, он заставил того посмотреть на себя:  
– Толик, мне кое-что не нравится в этой истории.  
– Мне в ней не нравится многое, – вздохнул Толик. – Но о чем говоришь ты?  
– Во-первых, Багги не настолько туп, чтобы хранить обувь своей жертвы на видном месте. Во-вторых, нам нужно было бы найти ее телефон.  
– Но как? Мы уже все обыскали.  
– Не знаю. Об этом надо хорошенько подумать. Ты едешь домой?  
Толик посмотрел на часы и спохватился – уже был поздний вечер.  
– Да, – он устало потер лицо ладонью.  
– Тогда поехали, – Раэл привстал на цыпочки и поцеловал его в щеку. – Сейчас позвоню, закажу пиццу, чтоб к нашему приезду привезли. Пойдем.  
И Толик, как привязанный, пошел за своим личным наказанием.

*** * ***

На следующее утро его разбудил Раэл:  
– Я знаю, как найти телефон!  
– Что? – спросонья Толик всегда хреново соображал, а уж без кофе высокоинтеллектуальные мыслительные процессы просто отказывались включаться в его голове. Со стоном он перекатился на живот в нелепой попытке зарыться под подушку.  
– Вставай, засоня.  
Толик глянул на часы.  
– Раэл! Уже половина десятого! Что я капитану скажу?!  
– Мы с тобой на выезде, – беспечно отмахнулся Раэл. – Тем более, я уже действительно успел смотаться и пообщаться с господином Танта, а Санька – пробить по базе нужную мне информацию. Вали в душ, я пока кофе сделаю, – стащив с все еще прибалдевшего со сна Толика покрывало, Раэл похлопал его по заднице и направился на кухню.  
Делать было нечего, пришлось вставать. Душ и запах кофе на подходе к кухне пробудили в Толике все то человеческое, что было ему не чуждо. А именно – любопытство и голод.  
– Так о чем ты там с Санькой уже договорился? – вгрызаясь в хрустящий тост и обжигаясь свежесваренным кофе, вопросил Толик. Говорить о работе на утренней кухне откровенно не хотелось, но куда деваться. Впрочем, лишить себя удовольствия любования Раэлом, вертящимся между конфоркой и мойкой, он не мог.  
– Я переговорил с отцом Акриллы. Он сказал, что у нее был самый простой телефон, в котором функция диктофона отсутствовала. Тогда я попросил Саньку пробить последние траты по кредитной карте нашей жертвы и нашел там занимательнейшую информацию. В день своей гибели она купила телефон новой модели с функцией диктофона.  
– И что это нам дает?  
– Это дает нам возможность его найти. Потому что кроме диктофона на телефоне еще был GPS-пеленгатор, который умненькая девочка включила. Конечно, за столько дней батарея разрядилась, но мы вычислили, откуда в последний раз был принят сигнал с ее телефона, и Виктор с экспертами уже выехали на место.  
Толик дожевал тост, затем с прищуром посмотрел на Раэла.  
– И ты все это провернул, пока я спал?  
– Угу, – Раэл направился в комнату, мимоходом целуя Толика. – А сейчас я – в душ и переодеваться. Ты бы тоже оделся. Нас ждут великие дела!

Участок напоминал разворошенный улей: все гудело, все шумело, звонили телефоны, факс выплевывал бесконечную ленту сообщений, а в принтере поочередно заканчивались краска, бумага и фильтр. Толик вошел в родные пенаты и почувствовал себя на своем месте.  
Впрочем, благостное настроение слетело с него, как только он увидел Витьку. Тот был серьезен, как удав, и отнюдь не спешил радоваться.  
– Виктор, – они пожали руки. – Что там с нашим телефоном?  
– Я его нашел – он был вместе с сумочкой прикопан на городской клумбе неподалеку от фонтана. Если бы не знал, что там искать, прошел бы мимо.  
– Я похож на садовода-любителя? – фыркнул Толик, отметая ненужные подробности. – Что там с записью?  
– Слава богу, карта памяти не повреждена. И она подтверждает каждое слово, сказанное Багги Дорсом.  
– Но тогда…  
– Кто ее убил? – Виктор нахмурился еще больше. – Ее убил собственный отец.  
– Но за что?! – Толику показалось, что на миг земля ушла у него из-под ног. Это… безумие. Убить собственного ребенка!  
Витька вздохнул:  
– А ты послушай.

В этот раз с отцом Акриллы говорил сам Толик. И разговор этот вышел коротким, но очень жестким. Прав был Раэл, опасаясь фанатиков. Это действительно было страшно.  
– А ведь знаете, господин Танта, что Акрилла осталась верна вашему воспитанию?  
– Но… нет, не может быть! – лицо его сильно осунулось, будто за минуту на него свалилась удвоенная тяжесть прожитых лет. – Она же выходила из его квартиры! Босая и растрепанная. Она сама пришла к нему…  
– Она выходила, плакала и хотела домой. Она дала отпор грубым домогательствам со стороны Багги Дорса, она мечтала только об одном – оказаться дома и получить у вас поддержку. Она не спала ни с Багги, ни вообще ни с одним мужчиной, – жестко ответил Толик.  
Господин Танта не выдержал и разрыдался. Этого вида вынести детектив не смог – он дал знак охране и того препроводили в камеру предварительного задержания.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Толик пошел оформлять тонны бумажек, которые были необходимы для предъявления результатов его работы в виде очередной архивной папочки. Загадка решена и дело закрыто. Жаль только, осадочек остался.

*** * ***

После раскрытия дела “о невинных моделях”, как его прозвали в участке, Раэл куда-то пропал. Нет, он действительно помог следствию, принял участие в междусобойной пьянке, устроенной их группой по поводу закрытия дела, и даже уехал из офиса вместе с Толиком – продолжить отмечание, так сказать, в интимной обстановке. Отметили преотлично, так, что на следующий день Толик продрал глаза лишь к полудню. Чтобы обнаружить себя в пустой кровати, без всякого намека на присутствие любовника. И ни звонка, ни сообщения с того дня. Nada. Nichts.  
Спустя неделю молчания со стороны Раэла, в участке восстановилась относительно спокойная и размеренная жизнь. Витька перестал срываться на стажеров, Саша выползла из-за своих компьютеров, а Макс если и вызывал к себе Толика, то только для вручения следующего дела, а не чтения долгих и нудных лекций по технике безопасности в обращении с известными писателями. Кто бы еще этим известным писателям выдал соответствующие инструкции по обращению с бывшими любовниками.  
В том, что о нем просто позабыли, как о пройденном этапе в жизни ветреной творческой личности, Толик не сомневался. Более того, он подспудно ждал все это время, когда же Раэлу надоест играться в любовь и заботу, и он бросит скучного и бесперспективного детектива ради кого-то из своей богемной тусовки. Но от осознания этого отчего-то сейчас легче не становилось. Было больно, и грустно, и пусто в его захламленной квартире. Оказывается, за пару месяцев он привык к постоянному присутствию постороннего человека в своей жизни.  
Поэтому всю неделю детектив Глеанн загружал себя работой, чтобы приползать домой только на ночевку. Виктор попытался выдать по этому поводу череду саркастических замечаний, за что получил профилактический тычок от Саши и выговор от Макса. Толик упорно делал вид, что ничего не происходит, но от похода в бар в пятницу вечером не отказался – впервые за прошедшие два месяца на это время никаких особых планов не было.  
– О, Толик, давненько тебя не видел, – разулыбался бармен Жан – здоровенный детина, более всего походивший на средневекового монаха-бенедиктинца со своей классической лысинкой, окруженной курчавыми волосами. За это, по-видимому, и получил прозвище «святой отец». Впрочем, канонизировать его можно было уже только за то, что стакан с виски появился на барной стойке еще до того, как Толик бухнулся на стул рядом с Витькой.  
– И тебе привет, Жан, – детектив выдавил из себя ответную улыбку. – Как бизнес? Процветаешь?  
– Процветаю? Ха, одни убытки. Клиентура непостоянная. Вот ты ко мне, почитай, два месяца не заходил. Нехорошо, знаешь ли. Я уж грешным делом подумал, что ты женился и теперь тебя из-под юбки не выпускают.  
– Из-под брюк, – фыркнул в свой стакан Виктор. – Наш Толик практически замуж вышел, сам того не заметив. Да жених его в последний момент сбежал от такого счастья.  
– Дам в ухо, – хмуро сообщил Толик своему стакану. Затем осушил его одним глотком и попросил повторить.

Чтобы добраться домой, пришлось брать такси – муниципальный транспорт уже не ходил, а Толик не то чтобы был пьяным, но и за руль в таком состоянии садиться не рискнул. Действительно, давненько они с Виктором вот так, по-холостяцки, не гуляли – обычно вечера пятницы они проводили с Раэлом вместе. Правда, дальше Толиковой квартиры и постели они не выползали, но все же.  
В квартиру детектив практически ввалился, зацепившись за что-то, стоящее у порога. Падая, он умудрился еще и вешалку задеть, так что картина разрухи получилась эпичнейшая. Постанывая, он выбрался из-под свалившейся на него одежды и дотянулся до выключателя. Яркий свет залил небольшую прихожую.  
На пороге стояли знакомые черные лакированные туфли. Аккуратные, с острыми носами. Изящного тридцать девятого размера (Толик никогда не думал, что у мужчины может быть такая ножка!).  
– Ну нифига ж себе мне по башке прилетело! – Толик протер глаза. Туфли никуда не делись, зато из комнаты послышались шаги, и в прихожую зашел Раэл. Видимо, Толик его разбудил – тот стоял босой, растрепанный, одетый только в любимую толикову футболку с “Вредными Ископаемыми”, сползшую с одного плеча.  
– Ты где так долго? Санька сказала, из участка вовремя ушел, – спросило недовольным и хриплым со сна голосом это виденье.  
– А... А ты что тут делаешь? – ничего умнее в голову не приходило.  
– Тебя, балбеса, жду. Вставай давай, – и с силой, которая непонятно откуда была в этом изящном теле, он схватил Толика за руку и потянул вверх.  
– А как ты попал сюда? – спросил Толик, глупо хлопая глазами и по-прежнему не двигаясь с места.  
– Твои запасные ключи, – пожал плечами Раэл. – Я их еще месяц назад у тебя взял. Не стой столбом, разувайся! Ты голодный?  
– А есть что?  
– Да, я из итальянского ресторана еды заказал. Правда, все уже остыло, но разогреть можно. Ты где шлялся?  
– С коллегой в баре сидел, – Толик опустился на колени, и расшнуровал тяжелы ботинки. Сняв, аккуратно поставил их на обувную полочку в углу. Потом, зыркнув на Раэла, переставил туда же его туфли.  
– Опять с Кангремом пили? – покачал головой Раэл. – Вы ж когда вдвоем, меры не знаете. Так, – он решительно стащил с Толика куртку и пинком направил его в сторону ванной. – Иди в душ, протрезвеешь – жду на кухне. Бестолочь.  
С этими словами он принялся собирать разбросанные в коридоре вещи. Обалдевший от такого поворота событий, Толик направился в ванную комнату. Включив воду похолоднее, он с головой нырнул под сильные струи. Было нужно срочно прочистить голову.  
Из душа Толик вылез абсолютно трезвым, но до сих пор без понимания, что происходит. За неделю он настолько смирился с тем, что Раэл просто забыл о нем, и теперь такое вот его явление и поведение… Толик постарался поскорее избавиться от навязанного извне ощущения подгулявшего мужа. В конце концов, они друг другу никто и ничего не обещали. Так что Толик имел право провести вечер, как сам того хотел. А если Раэлу внезапно взбрело в голову поиграть в женушку, то это его писательские заморочки, и детектива Глеанна они касаться не должны.  
Хотя пахло с кухни умопомрачительно.  
Уже привычная по утрам картина – Раэл, суетящийся и накрывающий на стол. Толик сам никогда подобным не заморачивался – зачем раскладывать лапшу по тарелкам, если из картонной коробочки есть ее удобнее и легче? Однако Раэлу нравилось так, а Толик ему в мелочах не перечил – смысл? Одному было безразлично, а второму приятно.  
Толик молча сел за стол и внимательно посмотрел на Раэла. Он не представлял, о чем говорить. Спрашивать, где он пропадал неделю? Глупо. Зачем пришел сегодня? Еще глупее. Нужен ли ему безнадежно влюбленный в него детектив полиции? Да уж, до такой мелодрамы в сюжетах Раэл себе не позволял опускаться.  
– Ешь, а то вновь остынет, – Раэл пододвинул к нему тарелку с какими-то хитро приготовленными макаронами. Он молча взял вилку и принялся за еду.  
– Вообще-то, я еще вино на вечер заказывал, но с тебя на сегодня хватит, – улыбнулся Раэл, устраиваясь напротив. Толик лишь кивнул.  
Поужинали они в тишине. Затем Толик встал, вымыл и убрал посуду. Проверил животных в террариумах. Они были накормлены и выглядели невообразимо довольными жизнью.  
Он повернулся к Раэлу:  
– К чему это все было?  
– Что именно? – Раэл сидел, поставив локти на стол и упираясь подбородком в переплетенные руки. Он прищурился, внимательно глядя на Толика, и тот не выдержал:  
– Все это! – крикнул он. – Наши недоотношения эти месяцы, твоя работа в участке. Твое недельное отсутствие, в конце концов! И в особенности – сегодняшнее явление, – все напряжение, копившееся в нем эти недели, выплеснулось в одном душевном крике. Легче не стало, но пар спустил.  
– Толик… Я скажу тебе это один раз и, пока не заслужишь, повторять не буду. Это я пришел к тебе. Это я выбрал тебя. И если ты не заметил, то всегда инициатива исходит от меня, – Раэл поднялся из-за стола, подошел к Толику и остановился всего в паре сантиметров от него. – Ты мне глубоко небезразличен, детектив Глеанн. Более того, если бы мы были героями моей книги, я бы давным-давно умотал с тобой в соседнюю страну для заключения брака по всем правилам. Впрочем… – он на секунду замолчал, будто раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать. – Вообще-то, это должно было быть сюрпризом, но... Хочешь знать, где я пропадал последнюю неделю? Дописывал свой новый роман. Про бравого детектива, любящего свою работу, рок-музыку и рептилий.  
Что ж, стоит признаться откровенно, такого он не ожидал. Толик внимательно смотрел на стоящего перед ним мужчину. Всматривался в его лицо будто впервые, хотя уже давно выучил его черты. Если бы умел рисовать, то нарисовал бы портрет фотографической точности по памяти. Слова Раэла понемногу доходили до его перегруженного эмоциями мозга, и где-то в районе солнечного сплетения он почувствовал дрожь.  
Толик откашлялся и смущенно произнес:  
– Никогда не думал, что классическое выражение “бабочки в животе” настолько… реально ощущается.  
Раэл хихикнул:  
– Дорогой, тебе не кажется, что из нас двоих писатель – я?  
Толик лишь покачал головой, поднял руку и медленно обвел контур высоких скул, проследил изгиб бровей, провел кончиками пальцев по узким, в кои-то веки не накрашенным губам. Между губ мелькнул язык, шаловливо облизнувший чужую руку. Толик заправил выбившиеся из косы пряди за аккуратные уши, затем положил руку на чужой затылок и притянул Раэла к себе для поцелуя.  
То, что началось как нежные и трепетные ласки, очень быстро переросло в глубокие и жадные поцелуи. Толик что есть силы прижимал к себе Раэла, оглаживал стройную спину и ловил кайф от того, как ласково, трепетно извивается в его руках чужое тело. Раэл постанывал в перерывах между поцелуями и сам не оставался в долгу. Так, Толик даже не заметил, в какой момент они сообща стащили с него майку. Когда были расстегнуты его джинсы, а Раэл вытрушен из толиковой футболки, тоже осталось неизвестным. Впрочем, собирая на следующий день одежду, разбросанную по всей квартире, частично детективу удалось восстановить историю данных событий.  
Раэл упорно тянул его к кухонному столу, но Толик напряг остатки самоконтроля и отбуксировал любовника до дивана. Раэл раскинулся на простынях, оглаживая себя в нетерпении и призывно глядя на любовника. Когда от спермы член не разрывало, он любил, чтобы облизывали медленно. И везде. Однако в этот раз животу и шее не досталось ласки – Толик сосредоточился на члене и яйцах, старательно вылизывая и посасывая, слегка прикусывая и наслаждаясь стонами, которыми награждал его за старание Раэл.  
Отстранившись, Толик подул на влажную головку, с удовольствием ощутил ответную дрожь и спустился ниже. Коснувшись языком ануса, дождался особо прочувствованного стона. Раэл вцепился в короткие волосы на его макушке и тянул. Он отчаянно матерился и фактически насаживался на чужой язык. От этой открытости, от настолько явного “хочу” кружилась голова.  
– Ну трахни уже нормально, – выстонал Раэл.  
На ответ у Толика дыхания уже не оставалось. Оторвавшись от ануса, он успокаивающе погладил Раэла по животу и дотянулся до смазки и презервативов, заботливо приготовленных любовником заранее.  
Входил Толик медленно, стараясь не спешить и не сделать лишних движений. Однако же, войдя до конца, замер лишь на миг. В следующий Раэл что есть силы сжал его бока бедрами и двинулся. И Толику снесло крышу. Наверное, он успел сделать лишь пару сильных фрикций, когда все тело прошило удовольствием. Он не запомнил – слишком хорошо было. Когда кончил Раэл, тоже прошло мимо его внимания. Он и осознал-то это, лишь приходя в себя и ощущая на животе влажные потеки.  
Осторожно выйдя из Раэла, Толик снял презерватив, завязал и сбросил куда-то на пол у кровати. Краем сознания подумал, что негигиенично, и махнул рукой. Под боком почувствовал шевеление:  
– Я так понимаю, в душ я тебя сейчас не выгоню?  
Толик помотал головой. Раэл ругнулся, привстал, дотянулся до полотенца, висящего на спинке близстоящего стула. Одним концом кое-как обтер себя, вторым – Толика. Затем пристроился у него под боком, вслепую нашел и натянул на них одеяло.  
– Я тебя люблю, – бездумно выдохнул Толик, поглаживая длинные пряди из разметавшейся косы и глядя в потолок.  
– Взаимность – это всегда прекрасно, – послышалось в ответ.  
Толик умиротворенно закрыл глаза и в следующий миг уже крепко спал.


End file.
